


Замкнутая система

by Cexmet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Language: Russian, M/M, Pre-Civil War (Marvel), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эмиль Блонски – человек на все времена.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Замкнутая система

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2014 для команды Мстителей.   
> Бета - kitiaras.

Не каждый в Щ.И.Т.е видел Эмиля Блонски, не каждый хотел бы видеть его среди агентов, но Фьюри не жалеет о принятом решении.

Блонски — человек на все времена, на любой войне найдется место для такого, как он, готового пустить в ход любое оружие, каким бы смертоносным оно ни было, готового принять любое решение, каким бы сложным оно ни казалось. Когда Ник Фьюри предложил Блонски сотрудничество, у него были сомнения, но они давно осели на дно, уступили место другим чувствам — не забытые, но убранные в дальний шкаф, они не играют решающей роли сейчас, отложенные до поры. 

Блонски умеет избегать лишних жертв, но не боится потерь. Щ.И.Т. постоянно ведет войну, а значит солдат нужно все больше. И все больше тех, кто умеет отдавать приказы. 

Блонски улыбается ему при встрече, и на секунду Фьюри кажется, что он видит зубы Мерзости, острые, как охотничьи ножи, но это всего лишь обман зрения; в конце концов, Блонски нет нужды превращаться в Мерзость, чтобы нести смерть. Именно поэтому он нужен Щ.И.Т.у: иногда чудовища и герои — это одно и то же. 

Не бывает плохого оружия, только неправильно пущенное в ход, но Ник Фьюри лично следит за Блонски и уверен, что сможет справиться с ним, если это будет необходимо. Точно так же он уверен в другом: пока они играют по одним правилам, Блонски не попытается выступить против Щ.И.Т.а. Он надежен настолько, насколько может быть надежно чудовище, пойманное, помещенное в крио-камеру, а затем освобожденное условно-досрочно в обмен на обещания сотрудничества на случай непредвиденных ситуаций, нарушения приказов, внутренних конфликтов, которые могут перейти во внешние. 

Еще одна вещь, в которой Фьюри уверен: нет врага опаснее, чем недавний союзник. Именно поэтому у Щ.И.Т.а есть планы действия на случай необходимости нейтрализовать или уничтожить любого из агентов, а также любого из Мстителей — об этой правде никто никогда не расскажет, но однажды она может спасти десятки или тысячи жизней. У Блонски есть доступ ко всем планам, кроме двух. Некоторые он составил сам, другие — постоянно совершенствует. Отдельные его идеи слишком рискованны, даже для Щ.И.Т.а, даже для Фьюри: тот не стал бы брать в заложники гражданских, чтобы заставить сдаться Роджерса, — когда это понадобится, если это понадобится, — но у каждого «никогда» есть свои пределы, каждому греху, каждому преступлению рано или поздно приходит свое время.

Блонски регулярно просматривает планы, чтобы найти в них возможные слабые места и поставить на место каждого из них подходящее сильное решение. Иногда он вносит пометки сам, но чаще высказывает предложения вслух, когда они остаются с Фьюри наедине, — не только ради разговоров, но и ради них тоже. 

У Блонски нет доступа к двум файлам и к одному из них нет доступа у самого Фьюри. Это — планы их устранения, на случай возможных конфликтов, расколов, на случай, если кто-то из них будет представлять угрозу для Щ.И.Т.а, Америки или всего мира. Фьюри не знает, у кого есть доступ к файлу с планом его устранения, — но знает о существовании этого человека, и этого достаточно. Он ни с кем не обсуждает закрытые документы, даже с Блонски, особенно с ним, — разговоров об открытых вполне достаточно: планы по устранению Старка включают в себя блокировку всех счетов и конфискацию имущества, планы по устранению Одинсона включают в себя стальные тросы, способные при столкновении на большой скорости разрубить плоть вместе с костью; подобные планы можно совершенствовать бесконечно.

Когда разговоры исчерпываются до дна, Фьюри и Блонски не оставляют друг друга. В кабинетах, в личных комнатах, в принадлежащих Щ.И.Т.у и бессрочно арендованных им квартирах или домах они делают то же самое, что и тысячи тысяч других пар, тех, у которых нет секретов, ни собственных, ни правительственных: занимаются сексом. Не все кровати удобны, а иногда кроватей вовсе нет, но не каждая мелочь имеет значение, не всегда. Когда Блонски опускается на спину, он вовсе не выглядит беззащитным, и это — одна из причин, по которым Фьюри выбрал для неуставных отношений его, а не кого-то еще из множества мужчин и женщин, чьи тела, жизни, души принадлежат Щ.И.Т.у или бессрочно им арендованы.

Фьюри целует Блонски, сухо и коротко, трется лицом об его шею, царапаясь об щетину, глубоко вдыхая запах, пытаясь запомнить его, как запоминают зверя идущие по следу псы, — и Блонски снова усмехается, кривя губы, как будто знает все тайны мира, как будто может убить кого угодно, в любой момент.

То, что происходит между ними, когда они остаются наедине, всегда спокойно и размеренно, как если бы они оба боялись пробудить Мерзость — но Мерзость надежно заперта у Блонски внутри, пока он сам не захочет ее выпустить, дело в другом, правда проще: слишком быстрые, грубые движения выглядят беспокойно, наводят на тревожные ассоциации, даже если ты не думаешь о них; церемонная медлительность — как дань уважения друг другу, обещание ненападения. Разумеется, такое же фальшивое, как и все остальные общения, которые они могут друг другу дать: если Щ.И.Т. сделает что-то, что не понравится Блонски, он воспользуется первым же удобным моментом для контрнаступления — и если Фьюри захочет от него избавиться, то не станет считаться с личными договорами, правилами, клятвами, какими бы они ни были. Но все это не повод отказываться от сближения. 

Они трутся друг об друга, точно пытаясь подстроиться удобнее, задранная расстегнутая одежда неопрятно мнется, путается, но едва ли хоть одному из них есть до этого дело. Блонски прихватывает зубами кожу у плеча Фьюри, но это скорее обещание, чем укус, и, соглашаясь принять все правила игры, Фьюри стискивает пальцами его запястье, прежде чем прижаться плотнее, наваливаясь всей тяжестью, чтобы затем снова податься назад. 

Он выше Блонски больше, чем на голову, их тела не подходят друг другу, как части одной головоломки, но их шрамы складываются в общий узор, общую схему замкнутой системы, которую Фьюри и Блонски только вместе могут привести в действие. Они не близки друг к другу в том смысле, который обычно прячется за этими словами, — но их связывают собственные представления о чести, личные правила и возможные исключения из них. Фьюри сжимает запястье Блонски сильнее, чувствуя под ладонью натянутые жилы, твердые кости, пульс, быстрый, но размеренный, лишь немного убыстряющийся, когда, протолкнув вторую руку между вжатыми друг в друга телами, Фьюри прикасается к налитому кровью члену Блонски, обхватывает его пальцами.

Вдохи смешиваются с выдохами, когда, упираясь ладонью в кровать, Блонски подается чуть вверх, чтобы оставить на руке Фьюри новый отпечаток зубов, точно напоминая, что он — чудовище, которое никому не приручить. И в этот момент Фьюри думает о том, что, может быть, Блонски знает план его устранения, может быть, Блонски и есть — план его устранения, как он сам — план устранения Блонски. 

Бесконечные тайны, бесконечная ложь, все условности, на которых доверие стоит, как на фундаменте, ветхом и шатком, слова, которые они сказали друг другу, и слова, которые они никогда не скажут, убийства и мысли об убийствах, преступления, сами ставшие наказаниями, другие преступления, оставшиеся без наказаний, совершенные в прошлом или будущем, — все становится липкими нитями паутины, склеивающими их вместе, в единое целое, здесь и сейчас.


End file.
